Fang and the Flock
by filmmakersdream
Summary: Hey, this is chapter one of our trip up to northern Michigan... CH. 2 UP! R'N'R please! ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue Randomness

_**AN-** Woohoo, soo… yeah, this is another one of my favorite stories. –grins- It's from Fang's POV mostly, with a few different chapters from Max, or Iggy. This first chapter is a little random, but- well, no; the whole thing is a little random. At this point- three chapters into it- it's pretty much plotless, besides the underlying hints of possible Fax. Please R'N'R!_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._**

----------------------------

**Fang's Note-** Hey, this is Fang- you probably know me from Maximum Ride, or my blog. This is the prologue of the story of our first "vacation". More on that later. Read on.

----------------------------

I'm Fang, 20 years old, and I live with my family, who is five kids not related to me by blood and a talking dog, but is all that I have. We're- well, we're amazing; like nothing you've ever seen before. Of course, though, you've already heard this whole speech from Max, haven't you? Why else would you be here, reading this, otherwise? Then I guess you've probably heard about the whole "saving the world" thing, and the "School" thing, and the "Itex", the "Jeb Batchelder and Anne Walker", the "Max II", and the "island idea" things, too, right? Well, let me catch you up with what's happened since then.

Five years ago, _(**AN-** insert your own idea of what happens HERE, lol.)_

Okay, now that you know what happened… Max is yelling at me to tell you about us.

**I'm not yelling!**

What ever you say.

**_SHUT UP_.**

Ha-ha-ha. In case you couldn't tell, that's Miss Maximum Ride, the leader and mother of our flock. Don't mind her- she's just sore because _she_ didn't get asked to do this.

**Shut up, Fang. The only reason I _wasn't_ asked was because they felt bad for you.**

_Max, get over yourself. They asked Fang to do it because they figured he might be a little less- **dramatic**, you know?_

**Oh, thanks, Ig.**

_Hey, no problem!_

**S-A-R-C-A-S-M.**

_Wow, you know how to **spell**. Brava!_

Yeah, that's Iggy, the-

_Blind guy. **Whoop-dee-do**. I can still cook your butt out of the water, and don't you forget it._

That's not what I was going to say, but…

_Oops. Sorry. What **were** you gonna say, then?_

That you're a pyro.

_Oh, and that's **so** much better…_

I know isn't it?

_No._

**Ha-ha. See, Iggy, they're taking pity on him.**

…_uh, no, sorry. I don't see._

**Shut up.**

So, yeah, the three of us are twenty- wait, Iggy, aren't you still nineteen?

_Yes…_

_**Hey, Iggy, it's okay! Your birthday's coming up.**_

_I know, Nudge, but they won't let me forget that I'm younger than them._

_**Oh, well, so what? I'm only seventeen, Gazzy's fourteen, and Angel's eleven! You're still older than us.**_

_That makes me feel **so** much better…_

It _should_!

_And I'm eleven and a half, not just eleven._

_**Right! Sorry, Angel!**_

…so that takes care of everyone.

**What about _me_?**

Of course. How could I for get the _dog_? (Sarcasm, of course.)

"**_The dog_"? I'm insulted.**

_Hello, Insulted. I'm Iggy!_

**I don't get it.**

**That's okay, Total. I don't think many people get him.**

_**Max, that's not very nice!**_

Yeah, besides, _I _get him.

_Thanks, Fangie!_

No prob, Iggster.

**They're ganging up on me!**

_Well, Max, that **wasn't** a very nice thing to say._

**Oh, great, now _Angel's_ against me.**

_Hey!_

**I'm on your side, Max!**

…**thanks, Total. That _really_ helps.**

**Anytime!**

**Ugh…**

_That wasn't very nice **either**, Max._

**What?**

_You insulted Total._

**No I didn't!**

_**Yeah, actually, you did. And you insulted the Iggmeister, too.**_

**What! Nuh-uh!**

_Yuh-huh!_

**I did _not_ insult you, Iggy.**

Actually, Max, you kind of did. But guys-

_Ha-ha, I rule! Everyone's on my side!_

**Not everyone!**

_Shut up. Everyone **besides** you and the dog, then._

**It's Total!**

_Whatever…_

HEY, guys, can we wrap this up? I'm sure my readers-

**_Your_ readers?**

_That's not very fair…_

**_Life's_ 'not very fair', Ig, _face it_.**

_I **CAN'T** 'FACE IT', I'M **BLIND**!_

_OUR_ readers would rather have something to actually read besides just us arguing.

But arguing is so much _fun_!

_Besides- isn't this supposed to be about **us**, the flock?_

Well, yeah. So?

_**So**, arguing is apart of our life._

**No it's not.**

_Yes it is._

**No it's- _oh_.**

_Yeah, '**oh'**. Ha-ha._

**Shut up.**

Alright, I'm ending this. Say goodbye, guys.

_G'bye, guys!_

**Fang-**

_**See you later!**_

Bye!

_Come again soon!_

**Woof! Ha-ha-ha…**

Flock out.

**_Fang_, if you-**

_**END**_

----------------------------

**Fang's Note- **Yeah, when I-_we_– originally wrote this, it wasn't all- _nice_ and _coded_ like it is now. You have _me_ to thank for that.

…_So_? I'm waiting. Thank me. (_Conceited, much?_) Shut up Iggy. (_Ha-ha.)_

Oh, by the way, the code is

**Max (No kidding)**

Me, Fang (_I think they figured most of this out, Fang.) _(Shut up)

_Iggy (Yo.)_

Gazzy (Yo! Ha.) (_Copycat.)_

_Angel (Hi!)_

_**Nudge (Hey!)**_

**Total (You humans are weird…)**_ (And **you're** not?_) (That's _enough_, guys. It's called "_Fang's _Note" for a reason.) _(Whatev…)_

Until next time. (_Yeah,_ _if they even **show up** next time…_) _IGGY_! (_Ha-ha._) Jeez…

-Fang and the Flock

----------------------------

_**AN-** So, that's it. Please review and let me know what you think! –begs on knees- Pweez? (lol, I'm totally kidding. Well, about the whole "begging" thing, not the reviewing thing.) –holds out cookies as bribes- You know you want to!_


	2. Chpt 1 The Trip Begins

_**AN-** -starts bawling- OMG, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET SUCH A WARM RECEPTION! –sniffles- Thank you to all of my reviewers- I ADORE YOU GUYS! As I once read somewhere- "reviews are an author's lifeblood". So thanks to my reviewers, and my readers in general. Just knowing that you all have taken time to at least **read** my stuff is soo awesome. So, here's the next chapter, and please R'N'R!_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._**

----------------------------

**Fang's Note**- Hey, this is chapter one of our trip up to northern Michigan. Don't ask _why_ Michigan- it's just because. (**Fang, be nice.**) Ah, leave me alone, Max. Actually, the real reason why we're going to Michigan is because Iggy's parents have a cottage up there, and they offered it to us- (_**You** guys? **Excuse** me, I don't think so.)_- _Iggy_ as an apology for the whole "public side show freak" thing. (_Public side show freak thing? That makes a lot of sense._) I know, doesn't it? (_Not really, no._) Whatever. Anyway, read on.

----------------------------

"Do we have _everything_?" Max asks Iggy and me for the 20th time, turning around partway to glance between Iggy, in the middle seat of our mini-van, and the driver- me, Fang. I see Iggy roll his eyes in the rearview mirror, and I sigh, silently agreeing with his sentiment.

"_Yes_, Max, for the last time, _we have everything_." Max looks doubtful, and opens her mouth to, probably, try and get me to second-guess myself.

"Can we just _go_?" Iggy complains before she can say anything, and there are semi-annoyed noises of agreement from the Gasman, Nudge, Angel, and Total in the back. Max sighs, turning to stare sulkily out the front window.

"Yeah, let's go. But-" A chorus of cheers-and a "finally" from Iggy- cuts her off, and Max rolls her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her turn to look at me as I chuckle, and I shoot her a quick glance.

"What?" Her eyes narrow.

"What's so _funny_, Fang?" She snaps, but I just chuckle again, shaking my head. Her eyes bore into me. "_Fang._" I turn and give her a charming grin; her glare softens, and she looks away, her cheeks reddening. With a snicker, I turn back to the open road.

----------------------------

**Fang's Note**-So, yeah, that was the first chapter._ (No kidding.) _Shut up Iggy, this is _my_ note._ (Alright.)_

_Iggy's Note- HA-HA-HA, take THAT, Fang!_ (IGGY!) _Nah-nah-nahnah-nah._

**FANG'S NOTE**- Iggy, _cut it out_. (_No.)_ Iggy. (_Fine._) Thank you. (_No prob._) …you can leave now. (_Why? You didn't ask me to leave, you just asked me to stop._) Iggy… (_Get over it._) Fine. Anyway, I don't know why Max was so- weird, just then. (_I do!_) What? Why? (_Can't say._) Why? (_Not allowed to_.) Iggy, tell me. (_Can't._) _Iggy_- (**Fang, cool it. Just ignore him, he's being stupid.**) (_No I'm not._) (**Yes, you are. Shut up.**) (_She was weird because she li-)_ (**IGGY SHUT THE HE-ECK UP!**) (_Ack!_) Iggy? (**He left.**) Uh, okay… what was he talking about? (**Um… gotta go.**) Max? ((no response)) Oh, fine. Flock out.

-Fang and the Flock

----------------------------

_Iggy's Note- Yeah, I hope you all can figure out why Max was being all kooky and, well- **girly**, at lack of a better word. (_**Shut _up_, Iggy!**_) Hey, get out of my note. Fang's not here, so you don't have to worry about him finding out about your little cru- _(**How do _you_ know he's not here, and won't he read this again later?**)_ He might, but I won't let him. I'll keep your secret for a **while** longer, at least. _(**Thanks, Ig. I think…**) _Hey, anytime. See you all next time!_

_-Iggy (_**and Max**)_ Yeah, and Max. Ha_. _–grins-_

----------------------------

_My_ note- So, this is how most of the chapters are going to be; Fang's note, the actual chapter (and yes, hopefully the next will be longer), Fang's note, anyone else who wants to comment (almost always Iggy or Max)- _of course **I** have to comment, hello!_ Iggy, stop. _Sorry_ Thank you. _Yep._ Hey, why do you listen to Aurora and not me? _She's more convincing_. _And nicer._ Aw, thanks, Igs! _-grins- No prob!_ Oh, for the love of- Iggy, stop smooching up to her. _Is Fangie jealous?_ _No_, don't be a dork _Right, right; you're in love with-_ SHUT UP! Alright, alright, that's _enough_ you two! _Sorry._ Sorry. _Wimp._ (SHUT UP!) **_ENOUGH_**! _(…eep)_ ((no response from Fang)) That's better. …ah, geez, all of the bloody notes are longer than the bloody chapter. (**Since when are _you_ British?**) Why do you care? (**I _don't_. I was just curious**.) (Max, be nice.) (**Why?**) (_Because, **she's** nice._) (**Ugh**.) Okay, that's _more_ than enough. Later.

filmmakersdream (_and Iggy and Fang._) (Bye.) (**And Max.**) (_Yeah._) Oi…

----------------------------

_**AN**- Haha, so much fun. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so keep an eye out, and REVIEW! –offers cookies – and is slowly running out- Shoot… -crosses eyes-_


End file.
